Amor y Odio
by Pandora Du Lac
Summary: Admítelo, admite que adoras esta retorcida relación “amor-odio” que continuas y continuas y nunca te cansas, te encanta, hace que el bello de la nuca se te erice. SLASH HASTA LA MEDULA! AP/SM.
1. PROLOGO: Admitelo! te gusta el Sado

Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de J.K Rowling. Es un fic absolutamente Slash y por lo que creeo solo va a ser este Prologo y Un capitilo de historia. Lean y dejen muchos Reviews!

_**PROLOGO**_

_Ya no me reconozco, jamás en mi vida pensé que esto podía pasarme a mí justamente, ¡A un Potter! Merlín… pero me pasa ¡maldita sea! Y __**cómo**__ me pasa…_

_No hay nada que hacer, debo dejar de mentirme y aceptarlo. Soy un retorcido maldito masoquista; esta situación me encanta y la odio más que a nada en este maldito mundo mágico, desde el día que la jodida carta de Hogwarts me llegó. _

_Admítelo, admite que adoras esta retorcida relación "amor-odio" que continuas y continuas y nunca te cansas, te encanta, hace que el bello de la nuca se te erice. El solo hecho de pensar en esas manos blancas como la nieve bajo mi túnica y esos labios rosados sobre mi cuello, los perfectos dientes clavados en mi piel, dios, no me puede pasar esto… ese cuerpo delgado pero fuerte sosteniéndome firmemente contra la pared del aula, sin dejarme escapar, una y otra y otra vez, mordiéndome los labios con furia hasta querer destrozarlos y hacerlos sangrar, dejando las marcas de sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Aún me duele la espalda, por Merlín ¡Cómo deseo encontrarlo para darle una buena paliza al mal nacido!_

_N/A:_ Espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo unico esta en proceso! Gracias Beta adorada! te quiero mucho! ;oP es para vos este fic ^^


	2. Lo odio! pero no puedo resistirme

Bueno ya saben que nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling... solo me pertenece lo sado de Score y Algunas cosas de Al XD

**CAPITULO UNICO**

Caminaba rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, haciendo el recorrido habitual en sus patrullas nocturnas, como buen prefecto de su casa, sumido en sus pensamientos, su mente vagando distraída por cada día de las ultimas tres semanas, o debería decir, por cada noche de las ultimas tres semanas.

"_Maldito, deberían cortarle las uñas"_

Caminaba con la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, aferrando la varita entre sus dedos. Un mes atrás bien se podía decir que dicha actitud era señal de su predisposición a atacar en caso de cruzarse con alguna criatura del bosque que vagara por el Castillo, o para amenazar a algún alumno que andara por los pasillos por la noche. Pero justamente, en estos tiempos, era solo una cuestión de costumbre y su mente estaba totalmente dispersa, por lo que cualquier criatura podría haber saltado sobre él sin recibir un solo rasguño.

"_mmm… me pregunto que hará para tener tanta fuerza, se lo ve tan delgado…"_

Estaba girando a la izquierda cuando tropezó con las escaleras que lo llevaban a las mazmorras y rodó por ellas hasta el descanso donde quedó con la mejilla contra el frío mármol, sin ganas de moverse. Ya no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse por la mañana.

"_Mierda, odio las malditas escaleras que se interponen en mi camino"_

_C_erró los ojos esperando que algo sucediera, como por arte de magia, y le diera fuerzas para mover su cuerpo y levantarse. Pero, lentamente, se fue adormeciendo. Ahí en medio de la escalera, acunado por un rítmico sonido proveniente de las mazmorras que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más a donde él se encontraba, tendido sobre el piso.

Ya estaba por dormirse cuando el sonido de aquellos pasos se hizo aún más claro, alguien se deslizaba suavemente hacia él.

"_Maldita seas Malfoy, hasta tus pasos reconozco" _

Se quedó bien quieto, apartado del camino, esperando que aquel que se acercaba no notara su presencia. Recogiendo sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, que tenían la apariencia de ser mucho más fuertes que los de su archienemigo, aunque no lo fueran en absoluto.

Se supone que recorras el Castillo, Potter… A la Directora no le gustará saber que holgazaneas en lugar de cumplir tus obligaciones de prefecto-

"_Mal nacido desgraciado… ¿Cómo haces para verme? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?"_

No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Malfoy… -

Parándose solo logró dejar sus ojos a la altura de la nariz del rubio, pero alzó la vista y lo enfrentó un tanto sonrojado. El rubio solo bajó la mirada, observando su tamaño y su actitud con desprecio.

Solo eres un insignificante Potter amante de los muggles, como lo han sido todos en tu apestosa familia, tal como mi padre dijo- Tomó aire haciendo su mirada aún más dura y llena de odio.- Y para rematarlo hijo de la menor de los Weasley, no se puede pedir mucho de ti Potter… -

El fresco aliento de Scorpius se arremolinaba en torno a la cara de Albus dejándolo medio atontado.

"¡_Maldito desgraciado, nadie habla así de mis padres!"_

La magia se desvaneció en un segundo, tal y como había llegado y su puño golpeo el brillante pómulo de Malfoy haciendo que la cabeza de este girara a un costado.

Nadie habla así de mi familia por más Malfoy que sea…-

Albus temblaba de rabia cuando los largos dedos de Scorpius lo aferraron por la cadera duramente, presionándolo contra la pared.

"¡_Odio tu maldita forma de responder a mis golpes! ¿No puedes solo golpearme más fuerte?"_

Mordía su labio tal y como hacía cada vez que peleaban, invadiendo la boca de Albus con su lengua y desabrochando la túnica del Gryffindor, confiado, sabiendo que éste no podía resistirse a sus duras caricias, ni a sus besos bruscos y desesperados. De nuevo sus uñas arrastrándose por la espalda de Potter, y sus dientes raspándole los hombros, como si estuviera hambriento de Albus.

Le encantaba atacarlo de esa forma.

Y es que eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Potter, no poder resistirse a su belleza.

"_¿Por que no puedo resistirme? Me golpeas, me muerdes, me rasguñas, me das sexo del más duro y macabro, y te odio, Malfoy ¡Te odio! Pero me encanta…"_

_N/A:_ cHAN cHAN! listo!!! termino! dejenme Reviews! por favorrrrrr, si les gusto dejenme alun que otro review!


End file.
